Code of Friendship chapter 3
by Silver Shots
Summary: this the third chapter in the story


Chapter three: the welcoming

As Lelouch was waiting until twilight got her friends here he did what she asked him to do he found the encyclopedia and the thesaurus right next to it and he started to read it. He learned a lot of new things and terms he can use while his stay here, he learned that twilight and her friends where the elements of harmony and they were used many times to save the land of Equestria he also learned all the ponies of this land and the history of it, as time went he learned about the cutie marks that everypony has as he was reading this he thought to himself _I wound what my mark is I bet it something cool_, as he went to look he saw two things he saw chess pieces and right next to it was a red mark that was shaped like a bird. He started to ponder what this mark could mean and couldn't come up with anything and Lelouch hated when that happens but he know it had to do with the lady that he meet before he got transported to this place. Time went on as he gathered all the knowledge that he was going to need for his stay in Equestria he started to look around the tree house to find a purple dragon with green spikes on his back, he took the time to put his knowledge to the test, "hey Spike" said Lelouch to spike but he just looked at him in surprise. "How do you know my name?" he replied "I just read about you in those books" Lelouch just pointed a hoof to over to the big pile of books that he took to read. "Great now I have to clean those up now" said Spike angrily. "I am so sorry, let me help you I did make the mess after all" when Lelouch said that Spike was happy that he wouldn't have to clean it up all by himself. "Well I will get the bottom shelves while you fly and get the top shelv-. "Spike was about to finish what he was going to say but then Lelouch interrupted him "Hers the thing spike I can't fly." When he said this all he started to laugh but when he looked back at Lelouch he saw that he had a serious face on him and said "a Pegasus that can't fly that is sad." Lelouch just started to clean up to ignore the comment that was made about him. Five minutes passed and Lelouch and spike put back a few more books that where left by Twilight before she left, "wow that was fast I takes me at least twenty minutes to clean this place up I can't thank you enough for your help" Spike said to Lelouch. "Well I did make a mess myself but I like to help you, it must be hard to clean a library all by yourself." Spike looked at the clock and saw that Twilight was going to be back in about twenty minutes and he know that she was going to bring her friends to. "A man a man a man Twilight is about to get back with her friends and I still didn't make anything for them to eat" Lelouch saw that the dragon was starting to freak out then he had an idea. "Spike do you have tomatoes, Cheese, Dough, and I am going to need you to heat the whole thing when I am done with it." Spike was surprised to hear this from him but he shock it off and nodded in agreement, as they went down to the kitchen Lelouch got out all the things that he was going to need to make lunch for eight people or seven ponies and one baby dragon as the dough was being made Lelouch told spike to roll the dough while he make the tomatoes in to tomato sauce after he did that he got the cheese grader to put the serenaded cheese on his creation. Lelouch got all his things the now thin dough, the tomato sauce, and the cheese and add them together Spike was looking at this and asked "What is it, I never saw this before." Lelouch was looking at him like he was talking in another language. "Don't tell me you guys never had pizza before?" When Lelouch said that he looked at the thing before him and looked at Lelouch again and said "this is what it looks like before we get to eat it." Lelouch started to laugh a little at what he said but this only made the baby dragon more confused than he was a few minutes ago. "All right now I need you to blow fire on top of it at thirteen hundred degrees for about two seconds got that." When Lelouch finished his command Spike replied "piece of cake." Spike let out a puff of fire and in two seconds the pizza was cooked to perfection, as that was happening Twilight walked in with her five friends and they just smelled the air and they all looked at each other and looked around to see how was making it and to their surprise they found Spike and a mysterious black pony with him, they all just looked at him until he said "so you all of must make up the elements of harmony well me and Spike just finished baking this pizza and I hope that you guys like it." As he finished his sentence they all said in unison but Twilight "How do you know that we are… and who are you." Lelouch just looked at them and then looked at Twilight and then said "Didn't Twilight tell you who I am." Everypony looked at Twilight and she just had a sheepish smile on her and said "so that was what I was forgetting must of slipped my mind." They all gave Twilight all a dirty look at her but Lelouch said something to that everypony would look at him and said "well twilight everypony forgets from time to time but that is why we can talk about who I am over the pizza me and Spike just made so everypony take a seat and I will be taking answers after we finished eating." At that very moment Spike put the freshly baked pizza on the table and everypony just looked at the pizza in hunger then in unison everyponies stomach started to growl and they all blushed and took a seat around the table.


End file.
